Home VS Justice
Episode 1 of True Knights. Story Ben was right to let that alien go.... Lux Laurence, a young blond haired blue eyed squire kept thinking. It had been a while since he last saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin though, and even longer ago Ben had helped that dragon-type alien escape from the Forever Knights. Now Ben was an enemy to the Forever Knights, he had been for some time, but Lux wasn't sure he agreed with the Forever Knights. Aliens seemed to be able to think and communicate just like humans, so what was the difference? Why fight when they were almost the same? Why fight if aliens weren't all that bad? He would put an end to this the only way he knew how. "Lux, you may come up now." Patrick, the King of this group of Forever Knights, says. Lux nods before stepping up onto the higher flooring. Today was the day he and some others were to become Knights. It would be a glorious day...or it should have been a glorious day, but Lux had his own plans. "Lux Laurence, squire of the Forever Knights, I hereby--" Patrick was saying, but Lux interrupted him, "Actually, no...I won't become a knight." "Why not?" Patrick asks, frowning. "You dare to ask why I won't become a knight of the Forever Knights? The Forever Knights all have one thing in common: they hate aliens. I won't fall to the same level of all of you. Just because aliens look different doesn't mean that they're monsters! They have the same rights to freedom as any of us, and I don't believe we should capture or hurt them! In fact, we have no reason to hate them. It's like hating all people with brown hair just because one brown hair person was evil or did something bad. Join I and my friends if--" Now two Forever Knights took him down from the higher floor area, covering his mouth while grabbing his arms. "He's a traitor!" Patrick calls out as some people shouted bad things and others shouted good things of Lux Laurence. "The Forever Knights are the only traitors here! Change your name to: Forever Haters of Aliens! It's much more fitting!" Jacob, another knight-to-be, yells while jumping forward to knock down the Forever Knights holding Lux. "Guards, get them!" Patrick yells, backing up. "You sure are cowardly for someone who calls himself King of the Forever Knights!" Roslyn, a young maid, yells. "Shut your filthy mouth, girl!" He yells back at her. Lux finally managed to escape from the grasp of the guards, then he made a run for the great hall, Jacob close behind. "Guess what? I want in on a fight!" Roslyn yells to the guards as she ran to the entrance of the great hall where Jacob and Lux had just been. In the next moment she pulled out a steel bow and arrow and shot at the decorative flag and spears, knocking them onto the floor in a pile, now blocking the great entrance. "There another way to reach them!" One guard yells, rushing away for the rest to follow him, now giving up on the great hall route. Roslyn laughed a bit before turning to run again, wanting to catch up to Lux and Jacob. "Took you long enough." Jacob says when she finally catches up with them. They were now all crouched down by some bushes just outside the castle, trying to stay still and quiet, but their heavy breathing was sure to give them away sometime soon. "We made it this far, let's just go!" Jacob says, trying to be quiet while he said as much, but he was getting impatient. "We made it this far, so let's not blow this. Just stay quiet a little longer." Roslyn whispers to him. "I don't have to take orders from you!" Jacob almost yells, but reminds himself at last minute to be somewhat quiet. "No, you don't, but if you want this to work then you'll both be quiet." Lux says, silencing both of them. "Anyone see them?" Roslyn asks, twisting her neck to look at the bridge behind them. "Okay, there's one guy." Jacob says, pointing to one of the turrets where a red and silver suited person was standing. "We've waited long enough I think." Lux says, glancing at his two friends. They both nod in response and then they all stand and begin running. No time like the present, after all. END Major Events *Squire, first seen in "Be-Knighted", has been named. *Jacob Miles and Roslyn Gray, both characters created by Jane Glass, have made their first appearance. Characters *Lux Laurence (squire) *Jacob Miles *Roslyn Gray Villains *Patrick *Unnamed Forever Knights Trivia *This is the first episode of True Knights. *This is Jane Glass's first episode ever. Category:Episodes